


The Talk

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: The missing scene where Lena gave Supergirl the remote





	The Talk

Kara really really wished that she didn’t have to be Supergirl right now. That she could be just Kara coming to talk to her best friend and share all of her worries. But alas this was not to be, they were in the middle of the crisis and now Supergirl had to come in and discuss a Doomsday weapon that could potentially cause a genocide

“Miss Luthor” she said taking her power stance as a way to hide how nervous she was. Lilian’s words echoing back at her and making her squirm on the inside. She knew she should tell Lena who she was but she just couldn’t. Not because she didn’t trust her, on the contrary she trusted Lena with her life, in fact after Alex and Eliza Lena had become the most important and trustworthy person in her life. And yes was aware that she should feel this way about her boyfriend instead of her best friend but she was determined to avoid this confusing problem at least for now. The simple fact was that she had yet to tell Lena because she was selfish. Lena was the one and only person in her life apart from Alex who just saw her as Kara, not as Supergirl but just as herself and she didn’t want to lose this. She needed it “You said you needed to talk? Is there a problem with the weapon”

“No” said Luna with an unusually cold tone. She was never as close with Supergirl as she was with Kara but this chilly tone was new. She hoped that her kidnapping hadn’t traumatized her too much” It will be operational within two hours however I have no doubt that as soon as it is finished my mother will try and use it no matter what, so I wanted you to have this. Only you would be able to activate it”

Kara took the remote gratefully; she had to admit that this had been a concern for her. That Lilian would double cross them and poison the atmosphere so she was very please that her friend had preemptively solved this problem

“Thank you Miss Luthor. This means more to me then you can imagine” said Kara as she barely restrained herself from hugging Lena but there was no doubt Kara Danves would be hugging the hell out of her best friend later on

Just as she was about to fly away Lena’s voice interrupted her and it was beyond cold now

“You never answered my question” said Lena

“Ughh ..what question?” asked a confused Kara

“Did you know that Kara Danvers was dating Mon El” said Lena as she approached Supergirl in what Kara had to admit was a very intimidating walk. It reminded her of a leopard stalking it’s pray …..she just wished that it wasn’t directed at her

“Well…yes…I believe she might have mentioned it once” said Kara awkwardly. It always felt weird talking about herself

“Let me make something clear Supergirl” said Lena almost with a hiss as she jabbed Kara in the shoulder. She was so surprised by the gesture she actually stepped back” I have seen the way you and Mon El look at each other” this was followed by another jab that pushed a stunned Kara straight on the desk “and I don’t like it”

Lena leaned over Supergirl pushing her further into the table. She bared her teeth and continued with a murderous expression

“I don't know what kind of love triangle you're trying to pull here, but Kara Danvers is my friend. So whatever you're thinking, you'd better think again! Because if you hurt Kara I will come for you and I will utterly destroy you. You think my brother and my mother are dangerous? You haven’t seen me yet. If Kara sheds a single tear because of your actions you will pay for it dearly!”

Kara stared wide eyed at Lena who was not just a few inches from her face. They stood locked like this for …Rao knows how long before there was a knock on the door and Alex walked in. Seeing them in this position she raised her eyebrow suspiciously

“I brought Winn” said Alex calmly” Is there a problem here?”

“No problem” said Kara as she quickly extracted herself from underneath Lena “We were just discussing the weapon…yes the weapon. And we should really be going Agent Danvers. Yes We should leave Miss Luthor and Winn to their work”

“Do not forget what I said Supergirl. I always keep my word” said Lena with a sinister smirk as Kara tried to leave the room even faster, now positively pushing Alex through the doors

“ehh yes Miss Luthor. Goodbye”

Alex was obviously curious as to what happened but she managed to restrain herself from asking until they were in the elevator

“So what the hell was this all about?” asked Alex with slight amusement

“Oh…Lena was threatening to kill me and Mon El” said a distracted Kara her mind now changed from the near panic that was consuming her just seconds to pure joy once she actually managed to work through what happened 

“WHAT?” any trace of amusement had vanished from Alex face as she gripped her gun hard and seemed ready to break down the elevator doors and get into it with Lena on the spot “ Why that little…”

“No no Alex it’s not like this” said Kara giggling” She thinks that Mon El may be cheating on Kara with Supergirl so she was having my back. She is such an awesome friend”

Kara nearly floated with joy at the lengths her friend was willing to go for her. It was such a good distraction from the horrible events happening around her and it reminded her how lucky she was to have such wonderful people in her life

“Just when I think your life can’t get any weirder” sighed Alex and she fought the urge to slam her head against the elevator doors.


End file.
